1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus which is capable of simultaneously conducting a video call and providing a broadcasting program, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an imaging apparatus is an apparatus which is configured to output an image signal in various forms after processing the image signal, and as a typical imaging apparatus, a television (TV) may be included. In recent years, as a digital TV having a superior ability with respect to processing a signal and with respect to storing a signal as compared with a conventional analog TV is being developed and commercialized, particularly in conjunction with an Internet connection which exists in many households, a content service of various types, such as a real-time broadcasting, a Content on Demand (COD), a game, and a video call, is being provided to a user.
In particular, a service which provides video telephony through a digital TV is anticipated to be used by a user in a highly productive manner, but a difficulty of not being able to simultaneously proceed with a video call while watching a broadcasting program through the digital TV may be present.
In detail, in a case of conducting a video call while watching a broadcasting program, the sound from the TV is transmitted to an opposite user together with the speech of a user, and in order to prevent such, in a case when conducting a video call, the sound from the TV is forcedly reduced, or a mute function is carried out. In addition, the speech of the opposite user, which is being output through the TV, may be retransmitted to the opposite user together with the speech of the user, and as a result, a reduction in video telephony quality may occur.